(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of cotton seed for planting by mechanical delinting. More particularly this invention relates to preventing damage to the seed from heating caused by mechanical delinting such as abrading. Cotton farmers have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Cotton seed delinting has been known for over 100 years. A machine for abrasive delinting seed was on the market for many years known as the Buckeye machine. The cotton seed were delinted by feeding the seed into a horizontal rotating drum. The drum had abrading surfaces thereon. As the seed were rotated through the drum the lint would be rubbed from the seed.
KINCER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,643 (hereinafter referred to as '643 patent) discusses other abrading methods for delinting cottonseed.
The '643 patent contains an extensive description of cottonseed delinting, both chemical and mechanical.
As used in this application, the term "mechanical delinting" or "mechanical action during delinting" refers not only to the type of machine as described in the '643 patent, but to other type machines such as those identified as abrasion delinting. Stated otherwise, the term, "mechanical delinting" or "mechanical action delinting" is used in opposition to the term, "chemical delinting".
The '643 patent says that the cotton seed for planting should not be heated to a temperature above 140.degree.. This temperature relates to the germ of a seed. The '643 patent emphasizes the importance of having air ventilation through a mechanical action delinting machine.
As used herein the term, "refrigerating" refers to cooling which does not occur in nature. "Mechanical refrigeration" refers to the common type refrigeration cycle in which a gas is compressed and then condensed by removing the heat of condensation. The condensate thereafter evaporates thereby absorbing the heat of evaporation. "Refrigerated air" refers to air which has been cooled either by mechanical refrigeration or by other process, such as by evaporation of mechanically pumped water.